drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Innuendo
Drake and Josh is known to have some innuendos and ambiguous actions or quotes even though the series is targeted for tweens and young teenagers. Many of Dan Schneider's shows, like iCarly, Victorious, Zoey 101 (etc..), have hidden innuendos to attract older teens and possibly young adults. An innuendo 'is an insinuation about a person or thing, typically of a derogatory nature. It can be a remark, an action, or a question that works indirectly by alluding to its actual meaning. In other words, an innuendo is something that appears innocent, but is intended to have a hidden, possiby inappropriate meaning. Innuendos Season 1 Pilot *Walter and Audrey are kissing passionately on the sofa until Drake scares them with a whistle. *"Are they done sucking face yet?" - Megan. *When Drake shudders after Audrey says she and Walter are getting married, his groans sound vaguely sexual. *"Have a good time boys." - Audrey. **This could be interpreted as something sexual since she left them in a room on their own. *Josh dresses like a woman to help him write Miss Nancy's advice column. *Josh is dressed like a woman. *Drake accidentally touches one of Josh's fake breasts, before moving his hand to his shoulder. *When Drake says, "So hot!" about Tiffany, he moans. *"I'm not gonna let you use my mail for your own selfish desires!" - Josh to Drake about Tiffany. **'Selfish desires' could mean sex or something else inappropriate. *When Drake asks him if his fake breast were real, Josh sharply says, "Stop that!" *As Drake and Josh are climbing out the window, you see that Josh's pants are slowly coming down. *Drake and Josh- **'Josh: I have to use the little boy's room. **'Drake:' There's a sink in the kitchen. *When Drake asks Josh that he thought he had to pee, Josh said, "Done" and Drake looks down at his feet to check, hinting josh has wet his pants. *Josh says Tiffany knows what he means about boyfriend's not being sensitive and caring because he was Miss Nancy (although Tiffany didn't know this) but the scene came off as Josh knowing that about boyfriends because's had one. *Buck threatens Josh and tells him to have an ambulance ready for their fight on Monday. *During the Karate training montage, Josh and the teacher wiggle their butts at the camera. *Drake says to Josh, "That's my boy." This is a form of dirty talk in sex. *When Drake says he can't see Josh wearing a dress after giving good advice, they both look down at them. **Drake looks notably longer than Josh does. *Josh wants to hug Drake and says, "May I?" while wiggling his body suggestively. Dune Buggy *Trevor says that the dog he can see is a boy dog, after he looked. *Trevor said that 'it' runs, but the Dune Buggy didn't. One wonders what he actually meant. *Audrey thought Josh was trying to keep her from seeing something on the TV and was excited about it. *Drake tells Josh he needs to scrub the upstairs toliet again. *When Drake told his imaginary girlfriend to pucker up, Trevor said, "Well okay", seeming okay with the idea. *Trevor says, "The shower" after Drake asked him where the motor would sound even better. *When Drake tried to stand up both times, his groans sounded sexual. *Drake said to Audrey that everything hurt him. EVERYTHING. Believe Me, Brother *Josh wanted to do a project on how lizards mate and give birth. *Drake gets really close to Josh and says, "You're purdy too" in a flirtatious and seductive manner and wiggles his eyebrows. **Josh says to him, "Stop that!" possibly implying Drake has flirted with him/said similar things before. *Drake and Josh when Drake leaves for class: **'Drake:' Bye gorgeous. **'Josh:' Bye sweetie-pie, I'll miss you! ***Josh also blows Drake a kiss. *Susan feels Josh up when she flirts with him. *Josh is completely naked under his bath bubbles. *Megan films Josh while he is in the bathtub. *"I apologize... for my nakedness." - Josh to Susan. *Drake says to Josh to put some clothes on because Susan is in the room, but he didn't say anything about him. *Josh says to Audrey and Walter, "Remember that show on the animal channel where the female giraffe liked the male giraffe and-" *Audrey asks Walter suggestively if he wants to watch the animal channel and he enthusiastically turns it on. *During the music video shooting, Susan touches Josh's butt (or somewhere behind him) which makes him yelp and drop the camera. *"Oh I got plenty of Susan." - Josh to Drake. *Josh says "I think that Susan, y'know, wants me." *"I know when a girl wants me, I've imagined it a thousand times!" Josh to Drake. **This implies that Josh dreams about girls a lot and the dreams are sexual. *Susan gets very close to Josh and looks at him seductively when she flirts with him a second time. *When Drake comes out of the wardrobe, this could be seen as a 'coming out' joke. *"Come get a heapin' helpin' of Joshie!" - Josh to Susan. Two Idiots and a Baby *Drake and Josh answering the phone: **'Drake:' Pull it! **'Josh:' I'm pullin' it! *Josh about the baby's diaper. **'Josh:' Just peek in and tell me if there's any... items. *One of Drake's band member's willingly sniffed the baby's butt. *The baby's bare butt was on camera for a second. *The baby peed over Drake, Josh and Megan. *When Drake, Josh and Megan are looking for things to wipe themselves with, Josh freaks out that one of them is moist. *Drake blames the dirty diaper smell on Paul's 'issues'. First Crush *The beginning scene with Drake and Josh seemed like a flirty conversation between the two of them before they said goodbye to different people: **'Drake:' Oh come on, you know I think you're awesome. **'Josh:'Oh come on, you know I love you. **'Drake:' Oh, hey, hey, maybe I'll call you this weekend. **'Josh'I'll call you this weekend, okay? *Josh said, "Open you freakish locker!" which could have been a cover-up for "Open you fu*king locker!" *Drake was jittery from the coffee he drank, similar to how a drug addict would act from too much drugs. *Megan calls to her snake, "Don't swallow Daddy!" *Josh says he has dozens of drawings of Kathy, which could mean he has stalked her. *Drake (as Kathy's picture) says to Josh, "C'mere Joshie, gimme a big kiss! Come on baby, gimme some sugar!" and puckers his lips up for a kiss. *Josh asks Drake, "Why do you think old people love me so much?" This could be a refrence to pedophila. *Drake to Josh, "Girls are just guys without-" and he grimaced and made a face before changing the subject. *Josh's groan sounds sexual when Drake slips his arms through the jacket. *Drake pats Josh's chest when he's pretending to give him away as thinking. *Josh moves suggestively when Drake's playing the song and Drake is pressed right behind him. *Josh spasmed when the snake crawled up his trousers and pulled them out to look what was wrong when he saw the snake. Grammy *Josh is excited when he says that he and Drake can walk around in their underwear. *Josh calls his Grammy a 'pretty young thang'. *Drake grabbed the large leaf and was going to hurt Grammy with it, but Josh stopped them. *Grammy gives Drake her suitcase and tells him to unpack it for her. Then she says "You can organize my thongs by color." *"These hands have touched Grammy panties!" - Drake. *Drake went to hurt Grammy for a second time, but Josh stopped him. *Drake said that he "Beat her Grammy's butt at basketball." *Josh says to Drake, "You know what they do to kids in juvie?" then he whistles and makes a movement with his hand that's close to his crotch. This could be a reference to prison rape. *"She beat me bad." - Drake. *Grammy said that she had a soft spot for musicians * Grammy and Josh in the credit scene: **'Grammy:' Then I shouldn't tell you what I did last weekend, but I will say, it's a good thing I have this new hip. **'Josh:' Uh oh, am I gonna see you in an episode of Grammie's Gone Wild? Season 2 The Bet *Drake proclaimed that he was really glad someone invented bikinis. He even says that they're cool. Guitar *Drake, to Josh about the guitar. **'Drake:' I gotta hit the bathroom. Will you, uh, stare at her for me while I'm gone? **'Josh:' You want me to stare your guitar, for you, while you pee? **'Drake:' I could pee in here. **'Josh:' I'll stare. *We hear Drake urinate. Pool Shark *Josh says that he and Drake are a Pool Couple. *The way Drake asks Josh if he would play pool with him sounds almost exactly like a marriage proposal. Smart Girl *Josh tells Drake that he's going to teach Drake chemistry using stuff he understand, and Drake responds with "You've got a girl?" in a slightly excited tone of voice. Driver's License *'Josh:' Why blow it? Mean Teacher *When Josh receives free games from his classmate, the classmate tells Josh that he is joining a cult with his family and has to shave his head. This may imply that his family converted to neo-nazism. Drew & Jerry *Drake lets a dog go on Josh's bed and start licking his face. Josh thinks it is Oprah and he starts enjoying it, which implies sex. However, he wakes up and sees the dog. Season 3 The Drake & Josh Inn *Helen sings, "I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you. I want to squeeze you, feel you, I just can't get enough. And if you move real slow, I'll let it go." Peruvian Puff Pepper *Josh is following instructions over the radio on making salsa. Josh is holding a pepper in each of his hands, as the radio has instructed. The announcer instructs Josh to 'handle the ingredients as if they were a fine woman.' Josh immediately drops the peppers, embarrassed, and says, "Sorry ma'am!" We're Married? *For the entire of the episode, Drake is very attracted to Yooka. *When Yooka tells the boys that she is going to take a shower, Drake says that he'll show her "how the shower works" but is instantly stopped by Josh. *Drake unintentionally marries Yooka. *When Drake and Yooka meet Josh at the Premiere, Drake says that he took Yooka to the Teeny Bikini because he decided that she should have American Swimwear. This was also a possible excuse for him to see her in a certain way. *When Josh asks if they want to see Ick Glokmah, he asks Yooka "Are ya ready to get your Glokmah on?" *After Yooka kisses Drake on the cheek, as a Yudonian thank you gesture, Drake responds with "Later on I'll show you how we say "You're Welcome" in America." *Josh, after Drake has married Yooka, yells "How dare you marry MY e-woman!!!" * When Drake and Josh nearly forget to put out a fire, Drake goes over and is about to unzip his pants, but Josh quickly stops him yelling "Not THAT way" before pouring a jug of water over it. Afterwards he says "What's the matter with you?" to Drake while he just looks on. * Josh throws knives out the window after saying "Best we don't have these in the house". This may imply that Yooka's parents might hurt them. * Yooka and her parents spits out their food realizing it's goat which sacred in their country, then her mother yells "You serve us goat balls?!" * Yooka's mother often shouts "Busha" which probably is a swear word especially since it sounds like bullsh*t, then Drake says it. The Affair *Drake and Josh in their room. **Drake: I think Dad has a problem. **'Josh:' I got him that dandruff shampoo. **'Drake:' This isn't a dandruff problem Josh, i-, it's a woman problem. **'Josh:' Dad has cramps? *Peggy tells Drake and Josh she also considered a woman (to be the weather forecaster in Good Morning Today) while they still think she was looking for a date, and then look strangely at each other. *In the credits scene, Josh doesn't want to say where the lobster pinched him because Megan is there. Alien Invasion *Josh says that one time, Megan dyed all his underwear pink, and later holds up a pair of his underwear, saying, "It just doesn't seem right!" Dr. Phyllis Show *Drake said he can't take a shower without finding Josh's "hair" on the soap. *Josh said the Drake pees NEAR the toilet. *Drake puts his rear end on Josh's picture of Oprah. *While he does this, he says, "Oh yeah! No hands! Me and Oprah cheek to cheek!" Season 4 Josh Runs Into Oprah *Oprah's door at the hospital has a weird shape on it, resembling a certain female body part. *Drake & Josh kiss in this episode on their lips and they are brother and males. *Megan: (to Josh) Tobi doesn't like men... or whatever you are. *Josh says that having a chemical bath stings everywhere. Vicious Tiberius *Josh moves his body in a suggestive way when he and Drake are trapped in the bathroom. Mindy Loves Josh *Drake, while contemplating what to do after Mindy tells Josh she loves him, suggests that Josh become a woman. But he then mentions that 'you have to go through all that surgery' and is about to say something else, until Josh cuts him off. Later, Josh actually considers telling Mindy this ("Mindy, I am in the process of becoming a woman..."). *When looking for a cure to Drake's fake disease, Josh visits WhatsWrongWithMyBody.com. Drake questions the website, to which Josh responds, "I have it bookmarked." *At school, Drake and Mindy were talking to Josh separately, and at the end of their conversations, each of them told him to check his pants zipper, which questions why they were looking at that area. I Love Sushi *Josh kisses a woman, and she has a deep voice, possibly meaning she's a transgender. Also, he finds gum in his mouth afterwards, and says out loud that he wasn't chewing it. The Storm *Josh walks into his bedroom, where the four members of Drake's band are. The drummer of the band, Gary, has his face and chest covered in sunblock. Josh immediately stops in place and says, "Okay, what's all over his face?"' Tree House *When Josh is trying to push Drake out the window at one point, Drake says, "Don't touch me there." Megan's Revenge *Drake groans while watching Diana Vosh. *Drake kisses a woman older who is presumably in her 20s. Steered Straight *Drinking is briefly mentioned in the cold open. *Walter is wearing a dress. **Also, when he was wearing the dress, Walter tells the boys they need to learn how to act like men. *The police officer stares at Walter's fake breasts and asks if they were fake. Then asks if he could have one of the grape fruits which were one of the fake breasts. *The boys are going through the Steered "Straight" program. Megan's First Kiss *Corey requests for Drake and Josh's pants, and they reluctantly take them off, and give them to him. *Drake was hoping Josh would tell him that Mrs. Hayfer died. Battle of Pantathar *Drake puts the Beatle's disc in his underwear. Helicopter *Josh says he already watched a woman's lingerie at the laundry. *Drake is uncomfortable when he is attached in front of Josh as they jump out of the helicopter. Dance Contest *When Josh yells "I'm tired of being Number Two! Number Two stinks!" Drake giggles and says "Haha! Number two stinks." Josh instantly corrects him by shouting "GROW UP!!!" Movies Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh *Josh yells to Drake, "Never put your finger in me again!" *When Josh says "Jail scares me", Drake responds "How do you think I feel, being all good looking?", clearly showing a fear of sexual abuse. *Josh introduces Bludge to his friends and family, saying: "Everyone, everyone, this is my friend, mentor, and former cell mate, Bludge". Mindy erroneously hears him and says worried: "Soulmate?". DANWARP innuendo *The show was one of the first to use the phrase 'Oh my god' regularly. *There are many death jokes for a children's show. *Megan frequently calls her brothers "boobs". Category:Lists